


Quedan 2 impostores

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 impostores, AU, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/F, Lumity, Sanguinary Luz, bad luz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Luz Noceda es la primera humana en estar a bordo de una nave, gracias a la corporación Hexside. Pero en un desafortunado desacuerdo, se verá obligada a comenzar a sabotear la nave para cumplir sus ambiciones.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood, knife(ves)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695887) by @Kojofrouit. 



Amity se encontraba caminando por los pasillos metálicos de la nave, el sonido de sus pasos haciendo eco por las paredes, escuchándose hueco desde dentro del traje, su propia respiración sintiéndola cálida y algo ahogada.

Estaba agradecida de alguna forma de que en Hexside los hubieran preparado para situaciones como claustrofobia, antes de mandarlos al espacio por un tiempo para explorar e investigar. Era su deber hacerlo, pero de todas formas lo agradecía.

Antes de subir, se les había indicado que la nave poseía oxigeno para la tripulación, para que pudieran desplazarse sin dificultades alrededor de ésta con totalidad comodidad y confianza, pero para que esta fuera activada primero tenían que navegar un par de horas, ya que una vez abierto el O2, este iría pasando de habitación en habitación y por los pasillos, llenando gradualmente el ambiente.

Cuando Amity chequeo este avance, se entristeció de ver que apenas iba en un 25,8%, siendo las habitaciones de ala médica, cafetería y almacén, las primeras que poseían oxígeno en su interior. Al menos, una cantidad respirable para andar sin los uniformes.

La pálida chica de ojos dorados, dirigiéndose al ala medica en este instante, pues si bien consideraba que la tripulación que habían elegido era… apta, a muchos no los conocía y a otros apenas si los podía pasar. No así, Luz Noceda, la única humana que había sido enviada en este viaje y con quien mantenía cierta… estima personal.

Nada muy personal.

Solo…

Amity tenían un muy serio crush con la recién admitida humana en la corporación Hexside, su piel bronceada y cabello corto castaño muchas veces quedándose en su mente dando vuelta, la imagen de la anímica chica a veces siendo lo único en que pensaba. En el momento en que vio como se colocaba su uniforme morado para ingresar a la nave casi desmayándose por dentro, tratando de aparentar indiferencia cuando la saludo al subir.

Compartía este viaje con ella.

En su corazón, esperaba poder tener algún momento para acercársele casualmente.

Pero ahora, la prioridad de la señorita Blight no era andar jugueteando con la humana de orejas redondas, nope, era quitarse el pesado e incómodo traje que llevaba y librarse del tanque de oxigeno en su espalda, cambiándoselo por el uniforme liviano, o como ella solía llamarlo en su mente… “El uniforme interior”.

Pues el material del que estaba hecho era más liviano y cómodo, ajustado de cierta manera, pero que le permitía una mayor movilidad y tacto con su entorno. Sin la necesidad de usar un casco con una delimitada visión, como lo poseía el “Normal”.

Amity no lograba comprender como sus compañeros disfrutaban tanto tener puesto el traje, jugando y riendo en la cafetería como si no los separara un grueso, incomodo y pesado traje junto con un casco igual de pesado e incomodo y que además poseía poca visión, el cual preferían mantener para continuar con las puertas abiertas de la cafetería. De no ser porque los uniformes eran únicos con respecto a color, ella hace tiempo que se hubiese confundido más de una vez de tripulante.

Contra más se acercaba al ala médica, podía escuchar voces cada vez más fuertes detrás de la puerta, pues se encontraba cerrada, con la introducción de una pequeña contraseña a un lado de la puerta esta se abrió, vapor saliendo de los costados y abajo antes de separar sus puertas y permitir que Amity entrara, una vez lo hizo cerrándose detrás de ella.

La joven suspiro aliviada y gratamente feliz cuando comenzó a retirarse su casco, la visión del panorama completo y la llega de un oxígeno fresco llegando a su rostro iluminando su cara mientras ella la levantaba sonriente.

Su sonrisa desapareciendo al ver como al final de la sala y traspasando las camas de enfermos, se encontraban sus hermanos Edric y Emira, ambos sin sus trajes pesados puestos riéndose uno al otro mientras tomaban una muestra de los tubos de ensayo y la observaban con atención.

Al diluir el contenido del tubo en otro, un pequeño gas morado apareciendo en el cielo.

Logrando que ambos abrieran su boca en sorpresa y diversión. Emira acercándose al mesón para tomar un nuevo tubo de ensayo para jugar.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! –Les pregunto histérica mientras se acercaba con la mayor rapidez, que sus piernas en el grueso uniforme, podían permitirle.

\- ¡Oh, Mittens! –La saludo Edric con la mano—. No sabía que habías llegado. ¿También viniste a jugar con las muestras? ¡Mira! Si juntas estos dos puedes hacer que salga un…

\- ¡No me interesa, Edric! –le grito observándolo—. Esas muestras son cultivos.

\- ¿De? –pregunto Emira, quien se detenía de intentar mezclar un nuevo par de muestras. Su trenza voluminosa de color verde oscuro resaltando con el color turquesa de su uniforme liviano.

Amity guardo silencio un segundo, sin saber que responder realmente, sabía de los cultivos en ala médica, pero ¿Para que servían propiamente tal? No mucho.

\- Oh, vamos, Mittens, si para eso es para lo único que entraste entonces déjanos –le pidió Edric, acercándose a su hermana gemela para observar lo que esta comenzaba a mezclar.

-Y aquí… vamos –le sonrió Emira.

La más joven de los Blight enfureciéndose mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojizo, comenzando en sus mejillas hasta abarcar toda su cara. Deteniéndose un segundo ante la falta repentina de aire.

 _Uuff, casi me desmayo,_ pensó.

\- Chicos, ya paren, esas muestras pueden ser importantes, ¿Qué pasa si alguien necesita ocuparlas luego? –insistió.

Sus dos hermanos mirando hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo antes de dejar las cosas sobre el mesón y retirarse lentamente, los colores turquesa y verde oscuro pasando a su lado con una queja en el rostro.

\- Arruinas la diversión, hermanita –le dijo Emira.

\- Seee –concordó Edric.

Ambos volteándose hacia ella mientras se acercaban a sus uniformes pesados y se los colocaban encima de los de interior, Amity sorprendiéndose siempre que sus hermanos gemelos tuvieran hasta los lunares iguales, pero en diferente lado de la cara.

\- ¿Qué te parece después ir a la cafetería? –preguntó Edric.

\- Si es para hacerle alguna broma a alguien, claro –sonrió Emira.

Ambos mirándose como cómplices mientras esperaban a que se abriera la puerta para salir.

\- Hasta luego, Mittens –se despidieron de ella.

Amity cansada sentándose sobre una de las camas, la dureza bajo sus nalgas recordándole que no se encontraba precisamente en su cama u hogar, la realidad azotándola mientras se recostaba levantamente en el colchon, acomodándose un gran rato por lo incomodo que era hacerlo con el traje pesado puesto.

A su mente llegando el pensamiento de que tal vez debió retirárselo antes de recostarse. Ahora encontrándose bastante cansada para hacerlo.

Sus parpados cerrándose lentamente mientras dejaba que el sueño se la llevará.

La tripulación tenía de todo para pasar el rato, y eran muy pocas las veces que debían completar alguna actividad para que se mantuviera el buen funcionamiento del sistema. Por lo que resultaba aburrido para ella seguir a las masas o participar entusiastamente en alguna actividad. Esperando siempre que llegará el momento donde se cruzaría con Luz en alguna parte de la nave, su alegría y sonrisa contagiando de alguna manera su corazón.

Esos ojos castaños que poseía siendo tan oscuros como el chocolate.

La joven Blight durmió un par de horas sin interrupción sobre esa cama, sin sentir frio ni nada por ese estilo al estar dentro del traje pesado, pareciendo ser térmico de alguna forma. Su siesta viéndose interrumpida por una fuerte alarma que resonaba por toda la nave a través de los parlantes.

Sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa en el momento en que se puso de pie, el color rosado de su propio traje trayéndola al presente.

Cierto.

Nave, viaje, tripulación, colores.

Ella estaba de viaje en una nave con una cantidad de tripulantes que poseían colores individuales para distinguirse.

Sus delicadas orejas puntiagudas sintiendo morir su cabeza por lo potente que era el ruido, levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a buscar su casco y ponérselo, el hueco que este formaba siendo el refugio perfecto para opacar de alguna forma la amplitud del ruido. Ya más tranquila con sus propios pensamientos, se retiro del lugar, viendo pasar al tripulante de color negro frente a ella, corriendo hacia cafetería.

\- ¡Oye! –le grito— ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡La alarma! –le respondió cuando se dio vuelta, sus manos enguantadas apuntando hacia el techo.

Al ella observar hacia donde iban sus dedos, no comprendido inicialmente a que se refería, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el desconocido.

\- ¡Alguien nos ha convocado a la mesa de reuniones! –grito una voz femenina del traje blanco corriendo frente a ella–. ¡Muévete, Jerbo! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Amity viendo con curiosidad como el parcito se marchaba hacia cafetería, ella haciendo lo mismo, pero de manera más educada y pulcra, su llegada lenta y en silencio.


	2. Luz Noceda, Parte 1

Nada podía describir la felicidad que albergaba Luz Noceda cuando se entero que sería parte de la tripulación de la nave apodada “Owl House”, la corporación Hexside indicándole que antes de siquiera poder subir a bordo primero debía prepararse para el mundo en el espacio.

Por lo que durante arduos meses se vio envuelta en diferentes actividades y preparaciones que disfruto en su gran mayoría, pues los tomaba como juego.

Algunas actividades involucraban sentarse en una silla en medio de dos aros de metal, el asiento al medio de este instalado con cinturones de seguridad que formaban una “X” en su pecho y una que cruzaba sus rodillas. Interesada y emocionada por la actividad, fue la primera en ofrecerse a intentarlo. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora del éxtasis que sentía por averiguar de que se tratarían. Al momento en que la aseguraron dos personas se pusieron a sus lados, lentamente movimiento los aros de metal y haciendo que ella misma también lo hiciera.

Lo último que Luz vio fue como su mundo se ponía de cabeza y al derecho, de izquierda a derecha sin fin. Todos los que habían estado en ese recorrido mirándola con sorpresa y risa. La bronceada joven notando que la comida que había almorzado se le subía a la garganta peligrosamente.

Sus gritos siendo fuertes y chillones, suplicando que detuvieran la maquina de no querer tener que limpiar lasaña que había en su estómago por todo el lugar.

Al bajarse, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Teniendo que mantenerse ahí por un par de minutos para recuperarse.

Viendo como una mano le era extendida de reojo, tras un esfuerzo, pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, una muchacha de mejillas regordetas y lentes, su mirada tierna y comprensible mientras le hacía gestos para que tomará de su mano.

Luz lo hizo.

Le había costado adaptarse un poco al ambiente, pues todos poseían orejas puntiagudas y algún tipo de piel clara, grisácea o de tonos azules, y ella era… normal. Una humana de orejas redondas y con problemas sociales.

Que excelente combinación.

Willow sonriéndole mientras tiraba de su brazo para levantarla, un joven más pequeño que ellas ganándose a un lado de ambas.

\- ¿Estas bien, Luz? –le preguntó Willow.

\- Pfff, si –sonrió con un pequeño gesto de su mano–. Nunca había estado mejor de hecho.

\- Eso no parecía así –le indico Gus.

\- Naaahh, todo bien, mírenme –se golpeó su abdomen–. Aun mantengo mi almuerzo dentro.

\- Claaaaaro.

\- …Bueno, ya que ya terminamos aquí ¿Qué les parece seguir viendo el itinerario de hoy? –señalo Willow.

-Excelente idea, me voy a adelantar, creo que si me apuro puedo ir al…. WUAAAH.

Luz, corriendo sin ver al frente, de pronto choco con un cuerpo, llevando a ambos al suelo, Luz siendo la que quedo arriba. Su visión algo borrosa inicialmente.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! No vi a donde iba, yo…

\- Aaggghhh.

La voz proveniente de abajo, calmando a Luz de alguna forma.

\- ¡Oh! Amity ¡Hola! -la saludo con alegría, apoyándose sobre sus brazos mientras su pelo corto cubría de cierta forma su rostro.

\- Luz… –respondió enojada la joven Blight–. ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

\- ¡Ou! Ya sabes, iba de camino a… –su mano derecha acercándose más al rostro de la chica de cabello de distintas tonalidades.

\- ¡No, tonta! ¡Me refiero a…! ¡Quítate!

La patada que recibió la humana de parte de Amity, sacándola a tientas de encima de ella. La orgullosa chica levantándose por su cuenta y arreglando sus ropas antes de irse en una dirección opuesta sin seguir hablando o ayudando a Luz a levantarse. Willow y Gus llegando a su lado para volverla a poner de pie. La risa que provenía de Luz siendo de pura diversión.

El tiempo siguió pasando y cada vez le resultaba más fácil a Luz completar los circuitos y tareas en las practicas, teniendo que aprender incluso a manejar el cableado, limpiar lo que serían los filtros y como evaluar las luces, que la navegación este correcta.

Una sección incluso siendo sobre como descargar datos en las computadoras para que estas fueran enviadas a un especifico lugar de la nave.

Tras largos meses de entrenamiento y capacitación, un día por fin se les había informado que diez personas habían aprobado las tareas y capacitación, siendo Luz felicitada al ser la primera humana en conseguirlo.

El día que se le fue entregado su uniforme para colocárselo, vio con asombro y orgullo que el que le había tocado correspondía al morado. Lo considero un color no oscuro ni tampoco brillante, bastante sutil pero animoso de alguna forma. LO AMABA. Ver lo gigante que le haría parecer uno le daba risa, mientras que el que era más delgado y ligero parecía que le quedaría bastante bien, pues era elásticado. Un pensamiento cruzando su mente de que: A lo mejor se resaltaba su figura.

Sus antes “bracitos de nerd”, ahora tenían musculo y tonalidad. Sus piernas un poco más marcadas de como había llegado. Definitivamente podría quedarle bien ese uniforme.

Cuando fueron abordando a la nave, vio como sus compañeros poseían diferentes colores en sus uniformes, si bien sabía de esta formalidad de colores para identificarse entre los tripulantes, le resultaba curioso que no compartieran uno común.

Notando a Willow y Gus por sobre los cascos que utilizaban. Willow con sus lentes puestos dentro del casco hacia uso del uniforme de color verde claro, mientras que Gus usaba aquel de color café.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Están aquí! –les gritó mientras corría lo más veloz que podía dentro del “traje grueso” (como ella lo llamaba).

-¡Luz! –le respondieron ambos al unísono.

\- Que alegría saber que también pudieron lograrlo.

Se quedo conversando con el parcito un gran rato en la plataforma de abordaje, el resto de los tripulantes pasando a un lado de ellos sin prestarles atención, Luz, de reojo y entre sus charlas viendo como entre los que iban abordando se encontraba Boscha, su tercer ojo en la frente y su pelo rosado destacando aun con el casco puesto, Emira y Edric, que aún no se los colocaban y los llevaban en sus brazos, el par de gemelos conversando entre ellos mientras mantenían la misma postura contraria.

Al parecer, sería una aventura bastante animada.

Con Willow y Gus en la nave, y los gemelos Blight… Ella estaba segura de que tendría más de alguna carcajada, riendo mientras se volteaba a ver nuevamente a sus amigos. En algún momento conocería al resto de los tripulantes, pero ahora mismo, solo estaba emocionada de que pronto comenzará su aventura en la nave Owl House.

Sabía que tendría que esperar un tiempo para realizar ciertas actividades, pero lo que más quería ahora era utilizar la sala de comunicación para poder hablar con Eda. Tras su ingreso a la capacitación no había podido ser capaz de hacerlo, pues estas no eran únicamente físicas y técnicas, mentalmente también tuvieron que prepararlos para mandarlos al espacio, cortándoles la comunicación para apartar de cierta forma cualquier vinculo que pudiera otorgarles sensaciones de perdida o nostalgia. Pues decían que, a lo largo de sus experiencias con otras naves y tripulantes, estos causaban ciertas secuelas en los tripulantes al regresar por la soledad y añoranza que sentían allá arriba. Comunicación podía ser utilizada en cualquier momento por los tripulantes, pero las primeras cinco horas estaban exclusivamente para el uso de los tripulantes con la organización, pues estos estarían al pendiente de cualquier falla o problema en su partida.

Informándoles a cada segundo como se encontraba el estado de la nave.

Por lo que tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder entablar alguna conversación con su mentora, la poderosa Edalyn Clawthorne.

Luz estaba ansiosa de ello.

De pronto, unos hombres en trajes negros acercándoseles a Willow, Gus y ella para que avanzaran, pues pronto sería la partida y debían cerrar la compuerta. Los tres amigos asintiendo, continuando su conversación a medida que iban entrando más y más en la nave.

La joven humana dando saltos de emoción al ver como detrás de ellos, subía el piso que anteriormente estaban pisando. Encerrándolos dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más de contexto y ya empezaría todo lo que es su vida dentro de la nave propiamente tal. Ojala les guste, estoy atenta a cualquier comentario, queja, crítica constructiva, etc.  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Luz Noceda, Parte 2

El tiempo dentro de la nave era lo más preciado para la joven Luz Noceda, quien cada cierta cantidad de días o semanas se comunicaba con su mentora por la radio ubicada en comunicaciones, pasando varios minutos (y a veces hasta horas) hablando, inclusive con King, quien en su última llamada había mencionado que había comenzado a escribir novelas escritas, las cuales eran revisadas por una amiga que había hecho recientemente.

Luz sorprendiéndose al escuchar de esto y emocionándose.

¡King había hecho una amiga!

 _¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿Era amable con él? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué opinaba Eda?,_ se preguntaba mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Sus ojos bajando hacia el mesón y comenzando a mover con la punta de su dedo un cable que había encima. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida, era claro que su mejor amigo tendría que avanzar, y estaba contenta por él, pero no podía dejar de sentirse melancólica ante el hecho de que estaban tomando caminos separados en su vida.

Ella recordaba que, según un informe recientemente recibido de la organización y entregado a cada tripulante, habían pasado dos años desde su partida, aún tenían insumos para una cantidad igual o superior a 3 años dentro de la nave y los estados psicológicos de los tripulantes se encontraban estables, con leves picos de estrés en algunos, pero en valores manejables.

La llamada se corto antes que ella pudiera despedirse, quedándose en blanco un par de minutos antes de escuchar ciertos pasos detrás de ella, al mirar hacia donde provenía el sonido, Luz pudo observar que quién la había interrumpido era nada más ni nada menos que la tripulante de uniforme amarillo, Skara.

Sus ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras la observaba inquisitivamente, esta no era la primera vez que ella cometía tal acto contra su persona. Y poco a poco estaba cansando a la anímica Luz Noceda. En su rostro una mueca.

\- Tu tiempo ya se acabó, Noceda –le dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Según quién, eh? –respondió con total molestia.

\- Según yo, necesito ocupar la radio.

\- YO la estaba ocupando primero –se defendió la joven Luz.

\- Ya no más.

Con un ceño fruncido y la señal muerta en la radio, levanto sus brazos en señal de paz mientras se levantaba del asiento con ruedas, al girarse, piso dicho asiento y lo lanzo hacia donde se encontraba Skara, está agarrándolo a tiempo con sus manos y mirando con desagrado a Luz.

Ambas observándose sin decir palabra alguna mientras la joven humana salía de la habitación, entrando al pasillo y caminando hacia la izquierda, el sonido de sus botas haciendo eco al caminar. Luz reconocía aquel ruido, era el mismo de siempre, las paredes metálicas, las uniones fundidas, en el techo el ruido de aire pasando.

Ya conocía al pie y al derecho la nave, y la antigua personalidad alegre y entusiasta que una vez tuvo, lentamente la tripulación, el encierro y las bromas pesadas hacia ella y sus amigos la había opacado, convirtiéndose en una persona más seria de como había entrado. Por otra parte, sus amigos Willow y Gus aún conservaban su optimismo de siempre, comparada con ella, ellos utilizaban su magia para entretenerse, y tenían más temas de conversación con las otras brujas para conversar. Gus pasando el tiempo de vez en cuanto con los gemelos Blight, su magia ilusoria siendo de diversión constante para los tres, aunque más para los varones.

En los paseos diarios de Luz por los pasillos, cada vez veía menos juntos a los hermanos Blight, pues Gus y Edric estaban dedicados a practicar y mejorar como brujos ilusorios, la hermana mayor de Amity siendo vista ahora con mayor frecuencia con una amiga de Luz, Viney.

Aunque ni siquiera Luz sabía como es que se habían acercado; Luz era consciente de que meses atrás, su amiga paso por una fase de depresión algo alarmante, debido al tipo de magia que le gustaba y la ausencia de sus criaturas al borde de la nave, sentía que algo le hacía falta en su vida. Además, que en una nave con ala medica e insumos de curación, su magia era pocas veces requeridas. Por lo que se sentía innecesaria.

Luz trato de involucrarse en su dolor, pero su ofrecimiento había sido rechazado cortésmente.

La joven humana se detuvo en el almacén, suspirando profundamente mientras se apoyaba en una pared. Estaba cansada, nunca hubiese imaginado lo duro que sería vivir encerrada en una monotonía constante y suplicante. Con más suspiros de por medio, volvió a dirigirse a la izquierda en la rotonda que había en almacén, observando como el contenedor de basura señalaba que estaba un 86% lleno para su vaciado en el espacio.

Ella, sin nada que hacer, levanto una de sus manos para bajar la palanca y liberar la basura. El estrepitoso ruido que este provocaba, sacando en la joven una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. Cumplir este tipo de actividades era agradable dentro de todo. Al finalizar, soltó la palanca y continuo su paseo diario, viendo un par de cajas amontonadas en una esquina algo olvidada.

Con curiosidad, levanto una ceja mientras se acercaba. Al tenerla a su alcance, pudo observar como ésta estaba cubierta de polvo, uso su mano derecha para limpiar la parte superior un poco, luego soplo con fuerza para el resto, ahogándose con el polvo que levanto unos segundos.

Se tuvo que agarrar parte de su uniforme liviano para relajarse.

Una vez hecho y antes de abrirla, miro hacia todos lados, inclusive detrás de ella.

La caja no tenía ninguna etiqueta de que perteneciera a alguien, se veía deteriorada y bastante abandonada.

 _Ver que hay dentro, no hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad?,_ se dijo a si misma.

Sin tanto cuidado, abrió un lado de la caja, luego el otro, al comenzar a inspeccionar que cosas había dentro, se sorprendió de la cantidad de chucherías que tenía, baratijas de distintos tipos, un mazo de juego de cartas.

¡!

Algo llamando la atención de Luz.

Al mover un par de cosas más, logro sacar lo que quería. Una gorra de color burdeo que había en el fondo de la caja. Lo tomo entre sus manos con cierta emoción, el resto de los tripulantes habían encontrado varios productos de este estilo en la nave, dejadas por antiguos tripulantes que lo habían abordado, y si bien algunos los habían devuelto después de probarlos. Luz Noceda se sentía emocionada por este objeto.

Su cabello había crecido bastante por el tiempo que había pasado, actualmente le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y muchas veces le molestaba que se le fuera para adelante cuando se inclinaba o realizaba ciertos trabajos ¡O incluso mientras comía!

Era desagradable para ella.

Por lo que una gorra de este estilo le iría de maravillas, además el diseño le gustaba, se le veía lindo y más acorde a la personalidad que ahora tenía. Ya no era la misma Luz Noceda que había ingresado al programa, era más madura y rebelde, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos esperaba, y esa gorra definitivamente iba con ella.

Se saco el pelo de dentro del uniforme, se lo peino con sus manos un rato y luego se coloco la gorra con una sonrisa. Al ponérselo, devolvió todas las cosas que había sacado sin revisar con mucho detalle y cerro la caja, corriendo hacia alguna habitación que contará con espejo para observarse.

Una mano tomando su muñeca de la nada e interrumpiendo su desesperada búsqueda y alegría.

Estaba a punto de quejarse con quien la había detenido, hasta que vio como Amity la miraba con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo, jadeando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Luz –la llamo Amity con una voz algo preocupada—. Te llaman de comunicación.

\- ¿A mí? –pregunto con una voz dulce, la humana.

Amity asintió.

\- Dijeron es urgente.

\- Mmm ¿Qué podrá ser? –Luz se llevo su mano libre a su rostro, sosteniendo su barbilla mientras miraba a un punto inespecífico, de pronto, sus ojos bajando hacia su muñeca. Que aun era sostenida por Amity, al ella seguir la dirección de sus ojos. De pronto la soltó con fuerza y retrocedió.

\- … ¡No sé nada! Solo conteste la radio y te llamaron, mencionaron algo de Eda.

Con sus ojos ampliándose y el entendimiento llegando a su cabeza, Luz paso corriendo a un lado de Amity hacia comunicación.

La mención de Edalyn por parte de la organización no debía ocurrir nunca, ella omitió esa conexión con su mentora a pedido de la bruja, pues tenía malos antecedentes con varios lugares y ella no quería que su discípula se viera excluida de ciertos lugares por su causa, Edalyn quería ver a Luz feliz, aun si eso costaba que el mundo no supiera que ella estaba detrás de tan extraordinaria bruja.

Su aliento pesaba y los pasillos que tantas veces le parecieron cortos con el tiempo, ahora eran infinitos. Luz esperaba que la llamada no fuera urgente y todo estuviera en su cabeza. Pero tenía cierto presentimiento que le decía que ese no era el caso. En medio de todo su ajetreo, la humana podía escuchar como detrás de ella la seguían otros pasos corriendo, sus ojos captando un cabello de diferentes tonalidades de verde, rebelde y bien cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tenía inspiración y luego me llenaron de trabajos grupales en la U (sigo en ellos)  
> Espero lo disfruten y los estoy leyendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue comenzado gracias a un fanart que vi Lumity de @Kojofrouit (Twitter), así que si pueden vayan a ver su arte y denle mucho amor.  
> Espero les guste la historia, coméntenme para saber si es así o cualquier cosa.  
> Saludos
> 
> PD: Aunque el fanfic sea en español, me gusta el apodo de Amity en ingles.


End file.
